The present invention provides novel compounds useful as plant growth regulants.
The compounds of the invention are t-butylhydrazides of carboxylic acid anhydrides and carboxylic acid chlorides. The acids may be used as plant growth regulants in the form of free acids or their equivalent salts, i.e., alkali metal, ammonium, or amine.